


Not pictured: Goose that taught its fowl thievery to this innocent chicken

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [5]
Category: Original Work, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Chickens, Crimes & Criminals, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Not pictured: Goose that taught its fowl thievery to this innocent chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).




End file.
